


my heart hurts when you’re sufferring

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [29]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, binwoo if you squint, myungjin if you squint harder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: Rocky was quiet, cool, composed and doesn’t let anything affect him. Minhyuk, however, was still quiet, cool but not as composed as Rocky was especially when he caught sight of something that makes his heart ache.





	my heart hurts when you’re sufferring

Rocky liked to think he was observant, and for the most part he was. Rocky was quiet, cool, composed and doesn’t let anything affect him. Minhyuk, however, was still quiet, cool but not as composed as Rocky was especially when he caught sight of something that makes his heart ache. Rocky, though, won’t let it show, deep inside was panicking and trying not to let the cameras catch him as Minhyuk. But, Minhyuk always comes to the surface when Yoon Sanha was involved, especially when that Yoon Sanha was sick and tired and overall just down, and to heck with cameras. 

 

 

 

For the past month and a half, everyone was busy with their comeback and schedules were pouring in from left to right; they had fanmeetings and fansigns, concerts and individual schedules. The eldest two of the group made sure everyone was eating healthy, taking their vitamins, and making sure no one was getting sick. But of course, even with all that precautions, there’s bound to be someone who had weaker immune systems than the rest, that being Sanha. 

 

Minhyuk frowned as he sees Sanha wince as he croaked an answer for MJ’s question, the latter and Jin Jin fussing over him and giving him some water and honey and losenges for his sore throat. 

 

“How is it, you always get sick, Aga?” Jin Jin mumbles softly, petting Sanha’s hair as the youngest slumped into the kitchen table. By now, Minhyuk had seen enough and went to sit beside his boyfriend, rubbing his shoulder in comfort, only for the taller to whine for more water.

 

“Okay baby?” Minhyuk laid his head down on the table, mimicking Sanha’s position so they could look at each other. His heart squeezed painfully when the youngest shook his head, and he knew it was going to be a bad day for the younger, and he winced internally for what’s in store for them in just an hour.

 

“We’ve got the celuv show today, you think you’ll be up for it?” Minhyuk murmurs, reaching out to rub a hand down his boyfriend’s back. 

 

“I have too.” Minhyuk frowned at Sanha’s hoarse reply. “If I don’t talk too much, I think I’ll be fine.”

 

Minhyuk hummed, watched as Sanha closed his eyes, and he lifted his head to see the others running around getting ready since they were about to leave soon. 

 

“Just drink lots of water okay? And please tell me if you’re not feeling good, because last time you didn’t and you pushed yourself too hard.”

 

Sanha opened one eye, and scrunched his nose up.

 

Minhyuk tutted. “I’m pretty sure this was because you pushed yourself two days ago when you were coughing badly during the radio interview and then you sang too.”

 

Sanha opened his mouth to reply but Minhyuk reached out to place a finger to quiet him. “Save talking for the recording, so you can atleast answer some questions later. But please, don’t push yourself to talk.”

 

Sanha sat up properly and nodded, then faced Minhyuk before gesturing with a finger for the older to come closer. Minhyuk, being the softie he was, followed and was surprised when Sanha leaned to place a kiss on his cheek. 

 

“What was that for?” Minhyuk reached up to brush Sanha’s purple hair back, and the younger just shrugged and smiled at him.

 

“Hey you two, let’s get going, manager-nim is here.” MJ called out before turning around and ushering Bin and Eunwoo out the front door.

 

Jin Jin waited for the two youngest, and handed Sanha some losenges. 

 

“Here, take one to sooth your throat right now, then another before we start recording.”

 

“Thbaksnsjshshsjs.” Was Sanha’s hummed reply, Jin Jin smiling fondly at him.

 

Minhyuk followed Sanha out and into the car awaiting them, he made sure Sanha had his pillow and was comfortable before taking his seat beside him.

 

“You all better behave, Sanha can’t talk or use his voice for anything unnecessary, you hear me?” Minhyuk warned the rest of the members, namely Bin and Eunwoo because MJ and Jin Jin already knew.

 

Bin looked at him from the front row, and raised an eyebrow. “Geez, so bossy.”

 

“Do you want Sanha to get worse then?” Minhyuk retorted, placing his seatbelt on.

 

“Alright calm down. Of course not. We’ll behave.” Eunwoo interrupted before Minhyuk and Bin could get into a screaming match.

 

Sanha grasped at Minhyuk’s arm, tugging to get his attention. 

 

“What is it baby?” Minhyuk asked quietly, then huffed a laugh when Sanha did some gestures with his hands in place of speaking. “I wasn’t fighting with Bin!”

 

Sanha frowned at him and Minhyuk leaned forward to kiss his forehead, the younger blushing at the affection. “You should just focus on your sore throat okay? And just rest for now, I’ll wake you when we get there.”

 

Sanha pouted up at him for a moment, before nodding in defeat, leaning his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder and closing his eyes right after. He was fast asleep minutes later.

 

——

 

The whole time they were recording, Minhyuk was restless and often answers for Sanha instead to the questions aimed at him, although he knew he was being overbearing, just before the recording started Sanha had complained silently that his throat hurt so he had it within himself to help the younger as much as possible. 

 

Minhyuk smiled tightly as the interview called Sanha out for being silent, though really it wasn’t the interviewer’s fault because he was just reading the viewers’ comments, but he couldn’t help but blame him anyway since he was the one to point them out. Minhyuk’s heart squeezed painfully when Sanha forced out a laugh as he says his throat hurts, only for the interviewer to dismiss him as quickly, and Minhyuk wondered why did he have to bother asking when he was just going to cut him off. 

 

A few minutes later, they had to do individual tiktok for Arohas and Minhyuk took this chance to check up on Sanha behind him. He reached his hand behind and placed it on Sanha’s knee, he turned to look at his boyfriend and gently rubbed his knee and leg, asking him if he was okay. Sanha only nodded, and he sighed internally at how selfless the younger was, and reached his hand out to adjust Sanha’s blazer before turning back to the front, before the camera could catch them (Minhyuk didn’t know that they were indeed caught by the camera).

 

Minhyuk hoped the next few minutes would pass by fast, and though he was enjoying their fun time, he’d rather go home and let Sanha rest and take care of him. 

 

——

 

Minhyuk sighed in relief as soon as they got home, quickly ushering Sanha into their room, then running around the kitchen boiling a pot of water for tea, more honey and losenges, and some soup.

 

“Can we have some too?” Minhyuk turned around to see Bin and Eunwoo at the kitchen doorway, and scoffed.

 

“Why does Sanha gets all of these?” Eunwoo asked from behind him.

 

“Because he’s sick.” Minhyuk answered, and he wondered where MJ and Jin Jin went only so they could take these two people out of his way.

 

“But you never make us soup when we’re sick.”

 

Minhyuk sighed, getting everything on a tray, and looked at Bin again. “One, Eunwoo takes care of you when you’re sick and he makes you soup, two, Sanha is my boyfriend and three, get out of my way.”

 

Minhyuk pushed past the shocked faces, and entered the bedroom softly, placing the tray gently on the side table and sitting beside Sanha who had changed into comfortable clothes and was laying in bed. 

 

“Hey, I got you some soup and tea.” Sanha smiled up at him, but shook his head and patted the bed.

 

“What? No. You have to atleast drink some tea.” But Sanha was persistent, and curse him for knowing Minhyuk’s weakness as the younger started to make tears appear in his eyes (and Minhyuk knew they were fake because Sanha was a genius at forcing tears but he still fell for it anyway). “Okay, okay. Just let me change first okay?”

 

Sanha huffed but nodded. Minhyuk ran around their room and changed quickly, into some sweats and a shirt that he was sure belonged to either Sanha or Jin Jin. He immediately clambered into bed when Sanha made grabby hands, and he pulled Sanha close to him as the younger curled into him, leaning his head on his chest. 

 

Minhyuk hummed a tune, running his hand up and down Sanha’s back, placing soothing kisses on the younger’s forehead. When Sanha’s breathing had gotten even, he rearranged them so Sanha was covered more with the blanket.

 

He placed a feather light kiss on the younger’s nose, then his cheek, before placing one on the lips. He then closed his eyes, and followed the younger’s example, but not before utterring, “Love you baby,” into Sanha’s temple.

 

As he drifted off, Sanha replied even in his sleep, “Love you too.”

 

 

 

 

When they woke the next day, it was to Sanha beaming widely and chattering on and on about a new game he wanted to play, and Minhyuk just smiled fondly, you couldn’t even guess he was sufferring from a sore throat the day before. 

**Author's Note:**

> so i was rewatching some vids and noticed how whenever Sanha is sick or has a cough, and if Rocky is near him, Rocky always asks Sanha if he’s okay, or just checks up on him  
> One during the radio interview (@ 38:54)  and another i noticed was during i’m celuv (@ 44:21)  where he rubs sanha’s knee but it cuts to JinJin before we get to see more


End file.
